The Sprint Connection
by Dubstep
Summary: Glade is a hedgehog who just wants to find out what happened to sonic. Spear, she just wants to live alone with Shadex. Shadex just wants a new life where he is meant to be.
1. Glade's saga begins

"The blue hedgehog destroyed my home, (as I'm told) and I'm taught to despise the color." Glade mumbled to her father as they walked home from the flames.

"Glade, your aunt will come to get you at sundown. Have your things ready." father rumbled.

"yes, father silver!" glade exclaimed. She loved her aunt Blaze. Blaze was a pinkish purple cat, with pyrokinesis. But blaze had learned to control her powers at an early age.

Glade was a black hedgehog with a white underbelly and Speed. Silver had told her that she resembled a vary important blue hedgehog in the past named sonic.

Glade knocked on the door of her aunts house.

"Aunt Blaze? Its me, Glade!" she cried. Instantly, blaze opened the door and hugged me dearly.

"ohhh! I missed you so much Glade!" she exclaimed. I tugged away from her embrace and dashed inside. Her house was decorated with multiple pictures of hedgehogs. One was silvery blue and had a bluish muzzle. There were wisps of pure energy rising from his spikes, beneath the photo it read 'Nazo, leader of the ice fighters and my most loyal friend' another photo had blaze next to two hedgehogs one looked like uncle shadow, but with v shaped aqua markings on her spikes and almost everywhere else.

The other was pretty much identical, but she had orange v shaped marks on her spikes. She had tan arms and blue baggy jeans over red and white sneakers. Under the photo it read ' Spear and Blade, the sisters'. There was one last photo, at the end of her opening hallway. It was burnt and battered, but I could just see aunt blaze holding hands with an orange and gold hedgehog that looked exactly like uncle shadow. Under the picture it read 'Shadex, left the ice fighters two years ago, the search is on'. I looked back at aunt Blaze.

"Who is Shadex?" I asked.

"the best fighter I've ever known. He fought and nearly destroyed iblis. But, in trying hard as he could to obtain his super form, he cor a slash on his left eye. After the incident, Shadex left me with a ring, carved out of the one true chaos emerald, promising to return soon enough. But in the two years since he left, he never returned." she explained. I smiled and flitted upstairs, laying my things on my bed and opening my window. Drift was outside, using her telekinesis to float outside of my window.

"can I come in?" she asked. I looked at her sarcastically. "what do you think?" I replied. Drift floated insode and plopped down on my bed. "so, here's the deal, im leaving to join a military resistance called the ice fighters." she said. I felt in different actually, Silver had gotten me into that place years ago, ready for me to go whenever I liked. "me too." I answered. Drift smiled and helped me set up my room.

I ate breakfast with Blaze and set out to find Drift. I found her at the bus stop going to the abandoned train station.

"im here!" I cried. Drift nodded and helped me load my stuff onto the bus. We rode in silence, probably because I was listening to "His world" by zebrahead and she was listening to "in the end" by someone she wouldn't tell me about.

We got off of the bus and entered the station, dropping our stuff at the gate. I flitted over the gate, and Drift used her powers to float herself and our stuff over the gate. On the other side, we found ourselves surrounded by strange hedgehogs. The bluish-grey hedgehog from the photo had his aura of energy blazing out on all sides.

"who are you?" he boomed. I stepped forward, ready to flit away quickly.

"I am Glade, daughter of Silver the hedgehog, savior of this place. This is Drift the hedgehog, daighter of Phoenix the hedgehog, now deceased. We are here to join the ice fighters!" I shouted in return. Suddenly, a wave of arrows shot down at us. I flitted out of the way, and Drift just plain stopped the arrows. Nazo, approached us and put his fingers on our foreheads. I instantly grew a green aura like his, and Drift glowed Dark blue.  
>"you are of relation to the mighty Sonic!" he exclaimed. "you will be my highest attendants."<p> 


	2. Shadex returns

Glade raised her hands in submission to herself. She had been in the aura trainig room with Nazo for hours, trying to contain her powers and control them.

"I cant do it." she sighed. "I can't control my powers, I'm not like you Nazo." Nazo approached Glade and shocked her with aura electricity. Glade shot upward, her Aura shooting off everywhere like Supersonic. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" she screamed. Nazo clapped. "you used your powers in anger didn't you? Even I couldn't pull of what you just did there without control." he chuckled. Glade growled and flitted out of the room, searching for someone to talk to. Conveniently, a white hedgehog with orange v marks on her head appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi. I'm Spear, welcome to the ice fighters!" she exclaimed. I looked up at her, smiled weakly, and trudged on, into my cabin. I plopped down on the bed and shouted, feeling my aura grow.

I stoppped screaming and looked up, an orange hedgehog with golden marks was standing next to the bed, arms crossed.

"Are you done now?" he asked gruffly. I grew my aura largely and shot an aura beam at him. He flitted to the side, missing by a mile.

"What do you want?" I asked. The hedgehog flicked his fingers and a picture of sonic appeared before me.

"He died yesterday you know." the hedgehog murmured. I almost cried. I got up and looked Shadex straight in the eyes.

"Get. Out. Now." I growled. "And I'll just tell Nazo you were here, also about that dead sonic lie!" I ran out of the cabin, but got my spikes pulled by Shadex.

"could you tell Spear that I was here?" he asked. I looked up at him and sized him up.

"fine." I snarled. "But you'll be hearing from me!" Shadex smiled and dissapated into black and orange smoke.

I coughed and sprinted outside to spear.

"Spear, Shadex was here, he wanted to talk to you." I wheezed. Spear looked taken aback.

"Umm ok. Can you tell me when he comes again?" she asked. I nooded and fliited to Nazo's side.

"did you know that sonic died?" I asked. Nazo grinned widely.

"its about time that sniveling hedgehog found his place!" he laughed.

That night, Shadex appeared again, this time, kneeling on my dresser.

"will you wait here just a second?" I asked him. Shade closed his eyes and nodded.

" I dont see why not." he replied. I grinned and ran to fetch Spear.

Spear and I raced into my cabin. Spear gasped when she saw Shadex, leaning against the wall, looking all casual.

"shadex?" she whispered.

"the one and only." he replied calmly. Spear rushed forward and threw her srms around Shadex, squeezing him tight.

"I've missed you so much!" she cried. As soon as she did, she pulled back. "why did you come back?" she asked. Shadex smiled and grabbed Spear's hands.

"I'm back, and thats all that matters!" he exclaimed. I looked at the couple and almost got teary.

After an hour of Spear and Shadex chatting in some foreign language I couldn't understand, Shadex hugged Spear and leapt off into the night.

"what was that about?'' I asked. Spear shook her head and took off to her cabin, leaving me alone in mine. I sat and thought about Shadex, wondering who he really was inside. I thought until I fell asleep and dreamt of Sonic, when he was alive, but greem and had blue eyes. Alongside him, was a quite evil looking Nazo, with chaos emeralds floating around them. With a mighty roar, I awoke from the dream.


	3. Nazo's fear

The roar ws actually, the green hedgehog from my dreams. He had shouted something like, "chaos control!" and set the train station to flames.

Nazo Half jumped, half flew out of his cabin, his pure white Aura glittering around him largely.

"Oh, it's just you Scourge." he sighed. "Gosh, I almost thought you were someone important!" Scourge growled deeply and bared his teeth.

"Nazo, even you must recall how I beat you by a mile at our last hedgehog competition. Don't make me do it again!" He snarled. Nazo for the first time took on a look of fear, then wiped it away.

"So, who's calling?" Nazo asked. Scourge stopped growling and took on a more serious look.

"Kage, she needs to speak with you immediately." he responded. Nazo sighed.

"But she's supposed to be on break, im not supposed to have a council until the eighteenth!" He moaned. Scourge rolled his dark bluish eyes and smirked.

"Too bad." he laughed. His laugh was a loud, twisted cackle. Like a screaming Hedgehog mixed with laughing. "Icy called you too, She knows what happened to Sonic and she's not happy."

"But she hated Sonic, this was supposed to be the beginning of a new friendship!" Nazo cried. Scourge shook his head.

"apparently not." He answered. The two floated into the forest, leaving the flames to die out on their own. I shook Drift, her white bangs trickling against her nose. She flicked one brown eye open and rested it on me.

"what?" She groaned. I used my aura to shock her fully awake. "WHAT!" she repeated more forcefully.

"Nazo is going to a meeting, lets see where." I replied. Drift looked about ready to doze off again.

"dont make me shock you." I growled.

"I'm up!" she cried. "let me get ready." she pulled on her favorite green vest and grey shoes and hopped out of bed. Her and I chased Nazo's scent into the forest.

We traced them to a clearing pretty far from the station, but it was okay by me, I wanted to see what was up.

"IS THAT THEM!" Drift nearly screeched. I clapped my hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Hush, Drift, do you want to get caught?" I asked. Drift shook her head vigorously. I released her jaw and went back to watching the meeting.

"So, Nazo, how is it, that Sonic died?" A blue bunny asked.

"well, Icy. A very rude black and red hedgehog came in and beat Sonic to a pulp." he explained.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Icy screamed. She hurled a blast of ice at Nazo. Nazo flared red and hit the ice full on, not suffering, but absorbing the attack. Suddenly, his outside fur froze and stuck out like needles.

"now, how did he really die?" she repeated.

"Scourge and I went on a blood run. We meant to just kill minor citizens, but ended up in a battle with Sonic. Obviously we won." he whimpered. Icy nodded and unfroze him.

"I'm through with you, now Kage has the time for you." as the bunny left, a dark brown fox entered the room.

"Nazo, how is that little recruit center you've been running?" she asked. Nazo began sweating.

"Fine..K-Kage." he breathed. "Two new recruits." Kage circled Nazo, blue sparks emenating from her fingers.

"And, how is it, that in the midst of all this madness, MY DAUGHTER JOINS YOUR GROUP!" she shouted. Nazo gulped loudly.

"which recruit, milady?" he asked impishly. Kage rolled her eyes.

"Drift you ninny. And you'd better not lose her either!" Kage yelled and the sparks grew to full blown blades, she sliced a cut in Nazo's muzzle. He cried out in pain and shifted nack to his normal form.


	4. The Queen of Darkness

Nazo rolled over on the ground, wepping silently to himself.

"whats with him?" I asked Drift. Drift closed her eyes and scanned the room for an energy signal.

"that fox, Kage, she harnesses the darkness of the master emerald. Even all seven combined could never match up to her." Drift murmered, opening her eyes. I gasped inwardly and felt a chill run down my spine. Kage whipped around and looked at the wall in which we were hiding infront of. My aura kept us hidden, but I had a feeling she knew we were there.

"show yourself!" she shouted. I tapped Drift on the shoulder and jabbed my thumb towards the door. Drift nodded and stood, dashing outside, with me in follow. Over my shoulder, I saw Kage draw on a stern look and snap her fingers.

"Get them." she growled. Out of the darkness sprang four Hedgehogs that I remember from the sonic books. Dark sonic, Dark stripe sonic, Sonic the werehog, and Scourge. They all sprinted in our direction, creating a high speed chase. I seized the back of Drift's vest and flitted, my grip keeping Drift at a fast pace with me.

In camp, there was a ruckus of Hedgehogs, foxes,cats and dogs rinsing out the last of the flames. I ran around, searching for Nazo's second in command, Spear. I bursted into her cabin, scanning her room for any signs of life. All I found were pictures of her and Shadex, some rings, and a replica of the blue emerald. I ran back outside but this time, back into the forest. I saw deep drag marks in the soil that resembled the shape of Spear's shoes. I followed the marks all the way back to Kage's camp, hearing Spear's screams as well.

"this aught to teach those spies who is the rightful leader of this forest!" Kage screeched. I watched as Spear was lowered into a pit, where I could hear a loud laughing. I used my aura to flit to the side of the pit and watch what was happening. When she hit the bottom, the pit was covered with iron bars, leaving enough space for Hedgehogs to see. At the bottom, there was a door, which Spear passed warily through. I used my aura to teleport past the bars and into the pit with Spear. I followed her silently. Ready to help if anything went wrong

_**SPEAR'S POINT OF VIEW**_

I padded in quietly through the door, and fell, several thousand feet and hit the hardened lava floor. My senses became foggy for a second, given the pain I was in, but eventually, it faded away. I looked up and saw a black hedgehog in a royal looking chair. He gestured for me to aproach the chair, but I stepped back instead.

"Who are you?" I asked forcefully. The hedgehog looked deeply at me. "Shadex?" I asked. The hedgehog laughed and shook his head.

"way off my dear, I am mephiles, mephiles the dark." he boomed.

"what do you want with me!" I screamed. Mephiles waved his hand at the chair sitting next to it.

"see, i'm the king, well, rather prince of darkness. I cant be a king without a queen at my side. Spear, I've chosen you." he explained. I nearly fell off of my feet.

"never!" I shouted. "I'll never join the likes of you!"

" look, I know this hall of fire is a dastardly place. But as a king of the dark, we could have a throne, overlooking whatever your choice is, my dear." he sighed. I growled deeply and felt around my back for my sheath. But couldn't get around to finding it. For as I did, I looked into Mephiles' eyes, and felt a strange pull, tugging my soul away. I literally watched the light form of my self separate and dissappear with the wind. My dark self (me now) trotted to Mephiles and sat in the Royal chair. My fur instantly became dark and crystallized. My eyed glowed a deep red with a yellow inlay. I looked back at where the past of my bound self used to stand, my old eyes looked so alive and innocent, now mine looked dead and alone.

"Spear!" a voice howled. Shadex exploded through the doorway, leaping at the throne. I stopped him with my gaze."I'm happy here Shadex, I'm happy as queen of the Darkness, as Queen of everything!"


	5. The Lance

_**SPEAR'S POINT OF VIEW**_

Shadex gazed up at me, his golden eyes digging into mine.

"what happened to you?" he asked. I stared down at him, not the least bit amused.

"Mephiles, dispose of this peasant for me." I breathed. Mephiles began to stand.

"Anything for you, dearest." he replied. Shadex switched his gaze to Mephiles.

"Don't move!" he shouted. "And she's not your dearest. She's mine!"

_**BACK TO GLADE**_

Shadex bellowed from the deep of his chest and his fur spiked golden. His hair flew straight up and his belly fur turned a tannish yellow, like Shadow's muzzle. The whites of his eyes glowed gold and the rings and pupils went dark green. His chaos bracelest glowed and melded into his fur, rising his energy level even higher. His chaos energy was one of the highest I'd ever seen. Even high enough to enter a full on collision with Nazo.

" I am Perfect Shadex! Move aside, before I rip you aside!" He screamed. Mephiles just watched Shadex, and began to laugh.

"silly hedgehog. You reming me of Sonic as a lad. He was so ninnyish then. Attempting to hit me head on at the core. Well, after my many years in cyber imprisonment, I removed my core. Now invincible to any force!" Mephiles cackled. He rose and crystallized himself, looking like Spear but with a green inlay on the eyes. A black smoke engulfed him and he disappeared. Shadex looked around wildly.

"where are you coward!" he cried. "show yourself!" mephiles appeared right behind Shadex and tapped him on the shoulder. As soon as Shadex turned, Mephiles kicked Shadex hard across the snout. Shadex yelled and fell, knocking against me. But I knew I couldn't intervene. I was just a child.

_**PERFECT SHADEX** (you ready for this?)_

Shadex picked himself up off of the ground and scanned the area for mephiles. He read his signal right above himself and dove to the side, as mephiles missed by a lot. He stood and shot a chaos beam at Mephiles. It impaled him through the chest and he sank to the ground. He clutched at the wound and hunchde over. Shadex approached Mephiles preparing to give the final blow. Mephiles bagan laughing , louder each time. He struck his hand out and shot the dark chaos lance into Shadex's gut. Mephiles rose and smiled in a twisted, evil way.

"did you really think it was going to be that easy?" he laughed. Mephiles wrenched his hand and the lance bent in Shadex's gut, wrenching his organs about.

"what to do, what to do. Well, im going to kill you slowly, the same way I wanted to kill Sonic, savoring every moment." he carried on. Shadex rose his hand towards Mephiles.

"Please," he rasped. "have mercy." Mephiled whipped around, the lance turning too, churning his body even more.

"what was that?" mephiles asked. "I didnt hear." Shadex coughed blood before spluttering his next sentence.

"Take me. Take me for her." he nodded in Spear's direction. "as a slave. I'll do it, you have my word."

Mephiles thought for a second.

"no." he replied. Mephiles raised the lance, getting ready to slam it down. Shadex rolled out of the way quickly and the chaos emeralds healed his wound to their highest extent. which still left blood dripping from a fist sized hole.

"that's your problem then." he growled. Shadex used the remaining power within him to shoot a light chaos blazing blade at Mephiles. it impaled him through the chest, like his former beam did, but this time, Mephiles actually showed fear and pain.

"I'm sorry." he breathed. "Really, I am sorry, please forgive me, have mercy." shadex looked deep into Mephiles' eyes.

"what was that you said earlier?" Shadex asked. "About savoring every moment of my death?" Mephiles looked up at Spear.

"Please, my Queen, help me." he wheezed. Spear rose and leaped at Shadex. What looked like an attack was actually an act of survival in the both of them.

Spear used her power to fully heal Shadex and shoot Mephiles with another Light chaos blade. Mephiles shouted aloud and disappeared into a black smoke.

Shadex heaved in his breath, hacked out a glob of blood and fell, feinting on the spot Mephiles formerly was. a black smoke rose above Shadex.

"I'll see you all again soon." Mephiles crooned. "I'll be watching and waiting." And with that, the smoke vanished, without a trace.

**_GLADE_**

"Spear?" I asked "are you okay?" Spear nodded and lay her hand in Shadex's spikes.

"he is raising a fever, we must take him back to camp." she replied.

Shadex writhed around on the cot, as Spear tried to put an ice pack on his forehead.

"what's wrong with him?" I asked.

"Mephiles cast a sickness on him, I know of nothing that can save him." she cried. "But, there is someone who can."

"who?" I questioned.

"My sister, Blade. but she would never help in a time like this. She left to be with the Darkness." Spear sighed.

I looked at the squirming and writhing Shadex, his life was going to be even more painful than ever before. But, I hadn't known that the worst hadn't even come yet...

(shout outs. thx to featherfur+flamepelt, oriolefeather, brambleclaw13, icegleam and all the rest. your characters play a big part in my story, hope you like it!)


	6. The Death Of A Hero

_**SHADEX POINT OF VIEW**_ I writhed in pain on my new cot. Spear had left my cabin long ago, and I had wished she had done so. My pain was too great for others to endure. It felt as if ten thousand flaming needles were being pressed into my skin, bones, and organs. This was the most pain I'd felt since I got the scar over my eye. Well now I have two, the eye and the chest, both very noble causes. I sat up on the cot and tried to stand, but fell awkwardly to the ground. I picked myself up and felt lopsided, I fell back onto the bad and looked for the cause of it. I realized that my arm was broken. Splinters of bone split the skin, but I had already bled out, and the wound no longer bled. I blinked and lighting struck outside, thunder immediately following. "You tried, and failed Shadex." a voice laughed. I looked wildly around the room for the cause of the voice. I saw no one but me in the room. I looked up at the mirror on the ceiling that Spear had thankfully placed for me to see myself. I looked in the mirror and shouted. That face, I knew all too well. I was scared beyond my own belief. "B-b- but I killed you!" I cried. "you're dead!" "Oh, did you now? I couldn't tell. If I was dead could I do this?" the voice called. Out of the mirror, Mephiles sank to the height of my cot, standing to the side. "Now, what did you want to say to me?" he asked, a smug look on his face. I started breathing rapidly. "SPEA-" I shouted, but mephiles clamped his un-crystallized hand over my mouth. "shh shh shh." mephiles breathed. "this is just between us, Shadex. Not for any other ears." I looked into Mepiles' dark gaze and found it hard to pull away. "what do you want?" I whimpered. Mephiles reared back his head. "It's not what I want, it's what I need to tell you. Something very important." he whispered. I shivered in my cot and began hyperventilating. Mephiles grabbed my arm and warped us to another dimension. It was just space, stars, and masses of light and darkness I'd never seen before. "Shadex, the world couldn't exist without chaos, you know that right?" he asked as he floated my cot behind him. I sat up to see even more and nodded my head. "well, in all chaos, there is a light, and a dark." mephiles gestured to the first mass of light. "Solaris, the light of this is Iblis, the dark is me." he explained. "I know all of this already!" I growled. "just get to the point!" Mephiles flicked his fingers and put us in another dimension. It was a realm of darkness and of light. A dark, shadowy, graveyard of a forest. And a lush, green forest, with birds singing and clear water, and hedgehogs running around. In the middle was a cross between the two. Green trees but with dead ones as well. Lush grass, but dead dry patches dotting the earth. Eery hedgehog had two black stripes running down their back, down their violet shaded fur. In the shadowy forest, there was only hedgehogs of the shade, their fur was a smoky black. "See all of this Shadex?" he asked. I nodded. Mephiles clapped me on the back. "Welcome home, Brother." He laughed. He laughed until I threw myself over the cliff.

The fall was pleasant, I watched as little hedgehogs ran away from my landing point. I scrunched up my eyes preparing for a crash that never came.  
>I awoke in my cot, Spear watching over me, Mephiles watching me through the mirror.<br>"are you okay?" spear asked."you've been screaming all night."  
>" I'm fine, i just need to walk around a bit." i stood and limped out the door, hobbling past the edges of camp, into the forest. Past Kage's camp, Past the garden of emeralds, Past the graveyard. I was going where I had met Spear, Twelve years ago<p>

I limped faster and faster, to the edge of the forest, where Mephiles waited for me. at the edge, I found a waterfall, with sharp rocks in the water on the bottom.  
>"jump Shadex, what does this life mean to you any longer? I promise to bring you back as a new, improved Shadex. Just jump and you can have the life of your dreams, with Spear, and Khaos, the son you've always dreamed of. All you have to do is jump." he whispered. I was actually about to, when Spear raced up to me and grabbed me from behind.<br>"You don't know how worried I was!" she cried. I shrugged her off like a ragdoll.  
>"No you weren't, I'm a wounded nuisance that just drags you behind." I growled. Spear looked up at me with tears in her eyes.<br>"what happened to you?" She asked. _'Are you really going to bring me back?' I_ asked Mephiles in my head. '_I swear it on our parents chaos grave.' _he replied.  
>"I'll be back Spear, soon enough." I reached out my hand and she grabbed it one last time, before I let go and slipped off of the cliff. Slowly, I fell my memories going backward from the most recent to my furthest memory, The day I left the Ice fighters. I slipped out of consciousness as soon as my back collided with the spikes on the bottom of the waterfall. Before my life blipped off of the cosmos map, i heard Mephiles laughing and Spear crying my name.<br>I was in peace...finally...

(Yah, he's dead, but i'm gonna bring him back, so don't you worry i just need a name. Somebody please help!)


	7. Reincarnation

Shadex looked around the firey abyss for Mephiles. He leaped from side to side of the abyss, acting more playful than usual. He was happy, for the first in a long time he was happy.

Until Mephiles came along atleast.

"so, do I get a new life or what?" Shadex asked. Mephiles tapped his chin.

"Shadex, I've been observing your life through the chaos emeralds, and I think that this life is enough for you. You don't need another one." he replied. Shadex's eyes blazed with fury.

"you promised! You said that I could have a new life with anything I wanted!" he shouted. Mephiles shook his head.

"I never promised. The prince of darkness promises nothing, yet I did say you could go back." mephiles growled. Shadex squinted his eyes and his fur flared golden.

"Enough with your stupid riddles!" he shouted. Shadex leapt at Mephiles roaring with anger. Infact, he was so quick, that he actually knocked the darkness prince off of his feet. Shadex reared back his head and roared, sounding quite similar to a lion.

"I'll kill you!" he shouted. With that Shadex flailed his hand and created a solaris beam of chaos. (most powerful chaos beam, takes a lot out of you.) Shadex pulled back both hands and slammed them into Mephiles' chest. Mephiles screeched in an awful twisted way that made Shadex's ears start bleeding.

"I'm sorry!" Mephiles whispered. "I'll bring us back! Bring us both back, to before this ever happened!" Shadex clamped his hands over Mephiles' throat.

"And why should I trust you? YOUV'E KILLED ME!" Shadex roared. Mephiles whispered with his last breath.

"Chaos control."

**time reconfigured itself.**

Shadex found himself in the dark forest where he was 3 days ago, when Spear got abducted. He immediately stood and leaped from tree to tree on his way to camp.

_I'm going to save her, I wont let this happen again._ He thought to himself.

Shadex bursted into camp to find that nothing had happened yet. He snuck into Spear's cabin and saw her asleep in her bunk. He walked back outside and hopped onto the roof to watch for anything suspiscious. At that same moment, a small band of hedgehogs snuck around the backway of camp, but Shadex saw them long before they had been even a mile In range of the camp. But he refuse dto budge until they approached Spear's cabin. Which they did. Shadex dropped down silently on the head of one hedgehog before he (or she) could even look up. He drop kicked the next, and swept his foot under the third, knocking it down and stamping his foot on its skull. The others shouted and ran back into the forest from which they came. _I've saved her, now I can just stay here, forever._ Shadex looked back at the forest, then at the cabins. He looked back at the forest.

"goodbye old friend. I wont be need ing your cover anymore." shadex murmured before waving the forest goodbye and taking a cabin next to Spear's. He set up his new cot and flopped down on it, looking up at the ceiling until he fell asleep, the calmest sleep ever.


	8. Lucas

_**GLADE**_

I watched Drift and her sparring partner, Lucas. Lucas is the new kid, coming here aafter he'd realized that he was one of the most powerful beings on the planet, yet he won't tell me why. I studied him. Not locked in perfect form, doesn't have an aura reading, yet his energy readings were off the scale. My head began to hurt by just watching the energy scale. I sent a wave of aura fire sailing at him, bt he threw Drift behind him and hit the attack head on. He was scorched to high heavens, but his fur healed instantaneously. It regained that sleek tan color, and dark brown hair. He looked wildly around for his attacker, and settled his calm, caramel gaze on me. He waggled his finger for me to approach and I obediently did so.

"Why do you attack me all the time?" he asked "If it's just playfulness, i'm sure Spear has time for you." I nodded and walked away, but he caught my shoulder.

"have you seen the new arena in camp?" he questioned.

"No," I replied. "Why?" Lucas looked at Drift, then back to me.

"I'll take you both." he answered, grabbing Drift's hand and dragging us both in the direction of the old training bowl. There were gates lining the outside and a small, locked door, just sized to where a small hedgehog could fit through. Lucas took us to the side of the gates to see what all the commotion was about.

They had filled the bowl a quarter full of water, and covered most of it in dirt or stone. There were three hedgehogs in the bowl, each using their own special and unique powers to fight one another. In the bowl, was Spear, Shadex, and a Hedgehog that I hadn't cared to speak to before. Shadex kept teleporting away from Spear, not landing a blow, but simply toying around. The other hedgehog as I could see, was hiding out in a tree, waiting for one of the two others to fall.

"the goal of the game is to snatch one of the rings off of their wrists." lucas shouted over the noise. I noticed that Shadex had lost a ring and Spear now held three. Shadex smiled and jumped back a little bit, into the same tree as the hiding hedgehog. Shadex grabbed the hedgehog's two rings and clamped them onto his wrist, as the hedgehog ran screaming from the bowl. Spear leaped at Shadex and he caught her, snatching off all but one ring.

"Almost there Spear, only one ring left, there's no way you can stop me!" He laughed. Spear laughed along with him and pulled out a gun of some sort. She pulled the trigger before Shadex had time to duck away. Everyone thought it was a bullet gun, but after what happened, they no longer suspected it.

Shadex's arm with the ring got blown back onth the wall, along with the rest of him. He tried to pull away, but to no avail. Spear approached Shadex ad snatched all of his rings off, clipping them to her arm. The crowd cheered as Spear patted Shadex on the head and released the pull.

"electromagnetic walls Shadex, you should know better." She scolded as she leapt away. Shadex was left, staring after her. I looked up at Lucas, who was now looking down intently at me and Drift. "what?" I asked. Lucas just smiled and put his caramel colored, smooth paw on my shoulder. "were next!" he cried, jumping into the bowl.


	9. Introduction of a new couple

_**LUCAS**_

Drift, Glade, and were thrown into the pit. And as an extra, we had another player decide to jump in. she was a reddish brown hedgehog, with very tan arms, hands, and muzzle. She was wearing black pants and a no sleeve hoodie. She had dark brown hair and caramel colored eyes. She smiled and helped me up. Without a word, she clipped on her rings and backwards somersaulted into the trees, disappearing.

The horn blared. I used my unstable powers to hide invisibly in the water, scoping out the other hedgehogs. Drift had dug a den in the sand, the red hedgehog I could barely see. Only a flash of red and brown every thirty seconds. I didn't see Glade, but I saw ripples in the water and assumed she had the same plan as I. I sank into the water and submerged to get closer to Drift. I watched her from under water, as she poked her head out from time to time. Eventually, I couldn't take the loss of air anylonger and shot upward. Drift expected me somehow and reached for my rings. The red hedgehog leapt out of the trees and bowled me over, back into the water. But this wasn't an act of aggression, she was saving me. She grabbed my shoulders and dragged me to a nearby island.

"thank you." I spluttered. The hedgehog smiled and shook my hand.

"my name is Cheep." she whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. I smiled.

"I'm Lucas." I replied. Cheep blinked; patted me on the head; and disappeared into the trees. I stared after her, but got up and headed in the opposite direction.

I snuck up on Drift's den and attacked, setting the whole den on fire. Drift ran out screaming, not noticing me grabbing her rings. I ripped all of them off and clipped them to my own arm. Drift jumped in the water; and glared at me. I smiled sheepishly and ran off. I found Glade in a tree, obvously looking for me. Good thing I masked my energy. I almost swung up on the branch, but Cheep was on the branch long before me. It was a while before I realized that wasn't Cheep. It was a red cat thing, with flames dancing around its mane and tail. She ran along the branch slowly, and seized one of Glade's rings off, leaving one more. Glade stood up on the branch to face Cheep. Cheep growled and leapt at Glade, sending a torrent of flames at her. Glade dropped onto her knees, not expecting to have Cheep on her so quickly. Cheep stood on Glade's chest and laughed before taking the last ring and running away.

The horn blared. "_TeamLucas wins!" _the voice cried. I looked at the normal form Cheep.

"Team Lucas?" I asked. Cheep blushed and disappeared.

I fiddled with my guitar. I don't really know why I brought it, it just calms me in times like these. I plucked the guitar and began to play 'master of puppets' by metallica before Glade walked in.

"Lucas, I have a question to ask you." she grumbled. I sighed and put my guitar on the bed.

"ask away." I replied. Glade bit her lip and breathed in.

"What exactly is your power?" she asked. This question is the one that gets me packing my bags most often, but only this once, I decided to answer.

"Glade, I... have a chaos emerald manifested into my soul." I replied quickly. Glade's jaw dropped and she stared at me. Like usual.

I turned and began packing my bags.

"I wont tell you know." she breathed. I smiled and turned around. I tossed myself forward and wrapped my arms around her.

"thank you, you dont know how much that means to me." I breathed. I could feel Glade smile and pull away.

**that night**

I saw Cheep on a cliff, overlooking a wide river. I draped my extra blanket around her shoulders. She looked back at me and gave me a big, warm, hug. I hugged her back and we stood there, swaying, for chaos knows how long. All I know is, it was worth it, worth being with Cheep, alone in the moonlight.


	10. The Flames

_**CHEEP**_

okay, so, everyone knows I'm a little mysterious, right? But what you dont know, is of my parents. Shadex and Spear. I got my mysteriosity from Shadex obviously; and my arrogance and agility from Spear. But only Spear knows, and I wouldn't dare tell Shadex. I'll just keep it a secret for now.

I looked up at Lucas and smiled, pulling the blanket closer around me. Then, unexpectedly, I ran off into the forest, Lucas chasing after me. I jumped into the first tree and ran,branch jumping the whole way. I found the highest tree and branch jumped the whole way up, hearing Lucas' tired huffs and puffs. At the top, I just sat, looking down at the forest. Before I knew it, Lucas was on the branch with me, curling up in his blanket.

"what are you doing?" I chuckled. Lucas nestled himself between two branches.

"it doesn't seem like a bad place to sleep." he replied. I laughed and nestled myself between the opposite branches and settled down to sleep.

I dreamt of my father. He was laughing and playing with a younger me, a less bruised and battered me. He swung me by the arms and I started laughing. Then, he set ablaze and threw me, tossing me on the ground. I lay there, crying like any young toddler would do. Shadex approached me, reared back his hand and hit me across the face. I didn't see it, but I could tell that it left a mark. I felt the tears slipping to my chin and falling into the grass. Before the socond blow came, Spear approached and shoved Shadex away. They had a conversation that I couldn't hear, and Shadex pushed Spear and walked away. Spear pouted and fell beside me, but crying even more. I wrote: What's wrong?; in the dirt. She wrote back: Shadex isn't coming back Cheep. I hugged Spear and we cried into each others shoulders. We stayed like that until the flames engulfed us.

I awoke in a cold sweat, breathing quickly. I gained control of myself and almost sat up; before realizing that I was still high in the sky. I got up slowly, looking at the bluish yellow dawn. I shook Lucas, to make him look at the dawn too. Lucas opened his eyes and shouted. He nearly fell out of his little nest before I grabbed onto him.

"sorry," he apologized. "I forgot where we were." I smiled and looked at the dawn with him.

After the sun had risen completely, we picked up our stuff and climbed down. I was way faster because I was better at branch jumping. About five minutes after I hit the ground, lucas came tumbling down, somehow sticking the landing neatly. He grinned and ran off into the woods, with me hot on his trail. We nearly got back to camp before an orange and yellow hedgehog stopped us.

"who are you, why are you out here?" he asked. I immediately recognized him as Shadex.

"Father, it is I, Cheep, your daughter. This is Lucas." I gestured to him in turn. Shadex's eyes opened wide. As in my dream, he struck me across the face and sent me tumbling.

"I DONT KNOW WHO YOU ARE! BUT I KNOW THAT I DONT HAVE A DAUGHTER! THIS IS JUST A SICK JOKE!" he shouted. Lucas jumped to defend me, but got kicked in the gut. Shadex approached me and raised his foot over my chest, getting ready to stomp me. Before he did, Spear bowled hi, over and away from me. They flew about three feet away, where Spear pinned Shadex down.

"She is your daughter!" she hissed. Shadex stopped struggling and stared at me. He noticed my similar facial structure and spikes.

"not any longer." he growled. He pushed Spear away and stood, brushing off his coat.

"Good bye Spear," he sighed. "the girl should have never been born." he muttered quietly. He jumped off into the trees, and I couldn't see him anymore.

"He's gone Cheep." Spear breathed. She threw herself to the ground and sobbed into a pile of leaves. I stroked her back, humming a strange, sad tune. I remembered my dream. I wouldn't let the flames of misery over power me, or Spear. I was going to decide my own destiny. No matter what anyone else thought. If I let the misery come, the flames would engulf everyone to the point of losing control over family and friends. So I did the bravest thing I could think of, I ran off into the forest after Shadex.


	11. The fight begins

_**CHEEP**_

I raced after Shadex, I could hear his breath huffing and puffing as he ran. I leapt into the trees and branch jumped closer to him. I fell down, pinning him to the ground.

"Father, please calm down." I cried. Shadex writhed and tried to squirm out, but to no avail.

"I am not your father, you arent my child!" he screamed. These words hit me hard, but i'd heard them before. I rolled off of Shadex, and let him pick himself up.

"then leave!" I shouted. "but know if you ever come back, Spear will never care for you again!" Shadex sprinted off into the forest, but didn't get far.

_**SHADEX**_

I was ambushed by something. At first I thought is was Cheep, but even she was not this strong. I rolled over and saw a black sonic.

"you've returned!" I cried. But the hedgehog put his hand on my throat and pressed down.

"only for a deal." he growled. I looked at the hedgehog intently.

"you're not him." I whispered. The hedgehog pressed down even harder.

"here's the deal. You find out who killed Sonic, and I don't end your life." he sneeered. I nodded rapidly, and shot a chaos beam at the hedgehog. It passed right through him, as if he was made of shadows. I took on a look of fear, and the hedgehog disappeared. I coughed and picked myself up. I wandered into the forest, looking for anyone who might know how sonic died. Suddenly, a blue rabbit hopped out from behind a tree.

"I can help." she called. I rolled my eyes. "I have enough to deal with, thank you." I replied. The rabbit shot a beam if frost and ice in my direction.

"you never deny me!" she screamed. "and it was nazo anyway! He killed Sonic!" I looked at the rabbit. "thank you." I answered. I ran back to camp, bursting into Nazo's cabin

_****_"shadex!" he called. "how nice to see you!" I bared my teeth and raised my palm. I used my power to shoot a solaris chaos blast into his chest. Nazo lowered, clutching the injury spot.

"you killed him, you savage. You deserve this." I growled. Nazo smiled and flared red, he shot a ball of black shadows at me, encasing me in the shadows.

"no you peasant. I did it to rid the world of his weak type. We need only room for the chaos and the hyper type hedgehog. Shadex you could join us." he replied. I puhed on the shadow ball.

"never." I steamed. I used my chaos to teleport to the graveyard.

I found Sonic's grave and dug up the legendary hero. Sadly, he was still in his hyper form when he was killed, so he still glowed with energy. I took out my only chaos emerald and raised it.

"chaos kings and queens, please help me bring back this hedgehog. For the sake of everything good, please help." I cried. The chaos emerald shattered in my hands, leaving only a green pile of emerald dust. I dropped the dust on Sonic, knowing all hope was lost as of now. I lay Sonic back on the ground and walked away, sobbing silently to myself.

"Shadex? What's wrong? We still have Eggman to fight don't we?" a childish voice asked. I turned around and saw Sonic, alive and well. I sprinted to him and man hugged him breifly.

"No Sonic, we have an even harder enemy to face now." I replied. Sonic stopped smiling and looked behind me.

"nazo." he growled deeply. I whipped around and saw the reddened Nazo. He was grinning widely and clapping his hands.

"Bravo Shadex." he grinned. "you've brought back Sonic, but I've broken him." he snapped his fingers and a big bag fell from the sky. It split open, and I nearly cried at what I saw. Amy rose, Miles prower, Knuckles,all dead and bloody. Sonic threw himself on the bodies and yelled a word I'd rather not repeat. Sonic rose his head and flared black, his green eyes vanishing, leaving only the whites. Wisps of black aura rippled around him, shaking the ground. "You want to fight Nazo?" he asked."Fine, lets go."


	12. The Final Light

_**SONIC POV**_

I braced myself and dashed forward, knocking Nazo down by simple surprise.

"You've done a great wrong to this universe Nazo." I growled, in that weird echoey voice. Nazo struggled, grabbed my arm and smiled.

"Then we won't stay in this universe, will we?" Nazo replied. His red fur glowed even brighter, and forced me to close my eyes. When I opened them, I was in space. I could clearly see the sun, but there were two. I looked around and saw familiar faces, but I didn't know them. There was a black and white hedgehog, with a green vest. A green hedgehog, with a white tee-shirt and jeans, with black gloves and my shoe design. A brown hedegehog with caramel colored arms, and muzzle, who wore a cloak and black jeans over combat boots. A reddish brown female, with plain tee-shirt and blue jeans.A white female with red striped going up her spines, she had a tan belly and arms, and wore blue jeans and red shoes. Then, of course, Shadex was here.

"It ends here Sonic." nazo roared. "as the prophecies foretold. Light and dark shall engage in battle. The loser dies, the winner is the most powerful force in the universe!" I pulled back my arm and slammed it onto Nazo's head.  
>"shut up, Nazo." I growled. Nazo fell about thirty feet before rushing upward, tackling me. I kicked and roared, battering his stomach. Nazo threw me and shot a chaos blast at me, thinly cutting my side. The other hedgehogs surrounding this battle swirled around me, glowing brighter and brighter. I felt their power becoming mine. They vanished, but their souls remained in my head. <em>We are with you now, Sonic.<em> Shadex whispered. _Use us as an advantage._ I nodded and let my rage go, letting the spirit of the pure chaos empower me. My fur blazed pure white and flared upward, my aura grew about ten times its normal size, and powered my transformation. I soared back to Nazo and looked him straight in the eye.

"you cannot win, Nazo. Any hope is futile." I echoed. Nazo got into my face and spit. He reared back laughing.

"I _will _win, I have every chaos antagonist at my side." he laughed. He waved his hand, and I saw villains I haven't seen for a while. Mephiles, time eater, iblis, devil doom. All of them immediately fused into Nazo. Nazo cackled as he grew in size and his red fur color turned a new shade of red. I backed up, and pulled back my hands, summoning the spirit of life and light. A white solaris appeared behind me, its mighty wings flapping slowly. As soon as I expected to fire a pretty well aimed shot, a beam of darkness hit me through the heart. I fell instantly, getting caught in Solaris' wing on the way down. I felt all of the souls in me screaming random things, but none of it I could understand. Finally, after long moments of near unconsiousness, I understood one phrase, _Sonic!_ A voice called. _He is just darkness, a manifestation of the dark energy of chaos. Return his energy into the emeralds!_

_**(His world playing in background)**_

I looked at Nazo, realizing what I had to do. I flicked a finger towards myself, and he stopped laughing. His body convulsed and jerked every which way.

"WHA-" he shouted. Seven little orns of darkness emenated from his form and flew towards me. I used my power to teleport the emeralds to me, letting the darkness flow into the emeralds. Slowly, they regained their color. Green, red, yellow, aqua, blue, black, white. I had regained all of the possible light energy from this universe. Everything on me flashed white, nothing was any other color but the emeralds and Nazo. Nazo pulled back his hands and prepared to fire a dark chaos beam, but I placed my hand on his forehead. His red fur turned back to its bluish grey, and his dark aura vanished.

"you lose." I echo growled. Nazo screamed and melted on the spot, vaporizing in mere seconds. There was a large explosion, then, I slipped away and amnesia kicked in.

_**Glade **_(one year later) I awoke on a metal cot, restrained with iron shackles. Who am I? I have green fur, and am surrounded by six other hedgehogs. Why do I feel like I know them? Maybe I'll figure it out later...

A/N: thanks for readin. Tell me if I should write another sprint story, I need new charries!in reviews tho


End file.
